<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Performance Anxiety by sabinelagrande</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23209393">Performance Anxiety</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande'>sabinelagrande</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Taskmaster (UK TV) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Backstage, Dom/sub, Face-Fucking, First Time, M/M, Rough Oral Sex, Verbal Humiliation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:22:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,590</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23209393</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The new series's effect on Greg does not go unnoticed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Greg Davies/Alex Horne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>185</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Performance Anxiety</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They've finished taping the first episode of the series, and Alex is feeling pretty good about it. The contestants work well together, his banter with Greg is on point, and everything seems like it's shaping up into a good series.</p><p>This is what he's thinking until Andy approaches him during the break between episodes, looking a little like a stormcloud. "I need you to handle Greg," he says, without introduction.</p><p>"What are you talking about?" Alex asks, frowning. He isn't actually objecting; the crew comes to him with stuff like this, even though he's not the director, because it ultimately is Alex's show, in basically everyone's mind.</p><p>"I don't care what you have to tell him," Andy says, undeterred. "I need him not to be hard during the filming."</p><p>Alex's eyes fly open. "<em>What?</em>"</p><p>"You heard me," Andy says, and he looks a little furious when Alex just stands there perplexed. "How can you sit next to him and not know?"</p><p>"He crosses his legs," Alex says. "He wears a dark suit. I'm up there trying to do my job, not staring at his lap."</p><p>"He got one episode," Andy says. "He doesn't get another one. Go fix it. Now."</p><p>Alex is too confused to argue. This is in fact a problem, and if he has to solve it, he just has to solve it. He presently has no idea how that's going to happen; all he can really think to do is go to Greg and ask him what the fuck.</p><p>So that's pretty much what he does.</p><p>The door to Greg's dressing room is unlocked, so Alex knocks and lets himself in. Greg is standing there looking at himself in the mirror. He doesn't look like he's moodily reflecting or anything; actually, he's critically examining a spot on his temple that Alex can't see anything on.</p><p>"Hi," Alex says, and he locks the door behind him.</p><p>"Hello," Greg says, and he doesn't look away from the mirror.</p><p>"We need to talk," Alex says.</p><p>"About what?" Greg says lightly, like he can charm his way out of it. Maybe charm is the wrong word, Alex muses, because Greg's not the type to think himself charming; maybe it's just acting.</p><p>"Look, let's just say it," Alex says. "Why are you sitting there with an erection when we film?"</p><p>"Why do you have to make it sound so posh?" Greg says.</p><p>"Answer my question," Alex says, because this isn't the stage, this isn't an interview; this is Alex trying to handle business.</p><p>"This isn't a road we need to go down," Greg says.</p><p>"It absolutely is," Alex says.</p><p>Greg sighs, turning away from the mirror. "Look, I'll keep it together-"</p><p>"Obviously you can't," Alex says.</p><p>Greg's expression goes cold. "Don't push me."</p><p>"Oh, I'm going to push you," Alex says, even though he can see Greg's nostrils flaring. "You can't just-"</p><p>"It's because of you," Greg snaps. "You being humiliated up there in front of everyone. You taking whatever I have to give like an obedient little boy. You being so <em>fucking</em> submissive you made a fucking television program about it." His hand balls into a fist. "You have no idea what you're doing to me, and you don't even give a shit."</p><p>"Oh," Alex says, shocked. "I didn't know."</p><p>Greg lets out a long sigh. "Yeah, I know."</p><p>"I think we can skip past the conversation where we act surprised that we're both in the loop," Alex says; he suspected Greg was in or at least knew about the lifestyle, but there was no reason for it to come up before now.</p><p>"Probably," Greg says.</p><p>"I just didn't know you felt that way about me," Alex says honestly. "About us."</p><p>"It's gotten worse," Greg mutters.</p><p>"Clearly," Alex replies.</p><p>Greg doesn't say anything for a moment, taking a few deep breaths. "I'll hold it together. Christ, I don't know, I'll think of something. You're married, for Christ's sake."</p><p>Alex has a choice to make, because this is a fork in the road. He can say something supportive, reassure Greg that it's all nothing, that they can forget this conversation ever happened and move on. Perhaps he can even defuse the tension, make it all melt away, make this all normal again, for the value of normal that they normally operate at.</p><p>"My wife, she, um, she doesn't mind," Alex says instead.</p><p>Greg snaps his eyes up, staring Alex down. "Don't just tell me that to get what you want."</p><p>"No, I'm being serious," Alex says, his heart beating faster. He pulls his phone out of his pocket, holding it up illustratively. "I can text her if you like. I think she's free."</p><p>"Then do it," Greg challenges.</p><p>Alex types as quickly as he knows how and sends the message before he can think twice about it. An eternity passes where he doesn't dare look at Greg, doesn't look away from the text window, where there's nothing, then three dots, then finally, a hundred thousand years later, a reply.</p><p>"See?" Alex says, maybe a bit eagerly, and he holds up the phone to Greg.</p><p>Greg reads the text and laughs, probably because she started it with <em>I, Rachel Horne, being of sound mind and body…</em> He sighs, shaking his head, and some of the tension goes out of the room. "So she doesn't mind if-"</p><p>"You let me suck you off while you say terrible things to me?" Alex says, a new tension building in him. "No."</p><p>"What do you get to do?" Greg asks, stepping closer to him, until he's in Alex's space. "Do you get to get off?"</p><p>"I get whatever you say I get," Alex says, and it feels extremely good to name it, the dynamic that the show has always run on but Alex pushes into a box labeled 'Comedy' and tries to pretend that makes it imaginary.</p><p>"I'm just going to put you on your knees and fuck your mouth," Greg says, and he already has his hands on Alex's shoulders, guiding him politely but firmly down. "Alright?"</p><p>"Fine," Alex says, settling on his knees, like he's just been asked something ordinary, like Greg's done this to him a thousand times. Something about it is like that, though; maybe it's just because they've spent so much time acting that way for the show, but this seems as normal as anything. "Makeup would thank you if you came in my mouth and not on my face."</p><p>"You ridiculous man," Greg says fondly. "What don't you want to hear?"</p><p>"Nothing about Rachel," Alex says. "And don't call me- nothing about sharing me around or how I'm doing this because I'm easy."</p><p>"Is it too much?" Greg asks, like he's curious, not challenging.</p><p>"It's-" he stops, looking for a word.</p><p>"Not representative?" Greg says. "Because you wouldn't just roll over for anyone. Someone has to take you in hand." He puts his fingers under Alex's chin, holding him in place. "And right now, it needs to be me."</p><p>Alex shivers. "Now you're getting it."</p><p>"Hit me if you need out," Greg says, unbuckling his belt. "Hit me twice if it's red."</p><p>"I can do that," Alex says.</p><p>"Well, what the fuck are you waiting for?" Greg says, folding his arms. "Are you going to do your job, or are you just going to stare at me?"</p><p>"Sorry, sir," Alex says meekly, and he rushes to undo Greg's fly. His cock is already half-hard, and Alex doesn't know why he didn't see it earlier, the way it's distending the front of his trousers. Alex doesn't have it in him to be showy or seductive about it; he just gets Greg's cock free as quickly as he can.</p><p>Alex doesn't even notice when he licks his lips, but Greg certainly does. "Yeah, you're dying for this, aren't you?" he says, and he grabs Alex by the back of the head and pushes his face against himself. "Is that what you want, you little bitch?" Alex makes a noise of desperation, and Greg laughs. "I don't know why I held back for so long, when you were just going to roll over for me the moment I wanted you."</p><p>Rolling over sounds like an amazing idea right at the minute, so much so that Alex makes a noise of loss when Greg lets him go. "Open up," Greg orders, and Alex does it immediately, needing Greg in his mouth more than he's needed anything in a long while. Greg puts his thumb on Alex's bottom lip, letting the pad of it slide into his mouth and out again. "Ask me to do it to you."</p><p>"Please," Alex says desperately, impeded by the fact that Greg hasn't moved his thumb.</p><p>"Not good enough," Greg says. "Be more specific."</p><p>"Please let me suck you off," Alex says, and he swears his pants get tighter just from hearing himself say that.</p><p>"That's not what I told you I was going to do," Greg says. "No one said you had any agency in this whole thing. I want a hole to fuck, and you're going to give me yours." He leans down, staring Alex in the eye. "Now ask me."</p><p>"Please fuck my face," Alex says, his cheeks on fire.</p><p>"Mouth open, and I swear to God, if I feel any teeth I'm taking it out on you," Greg says, and Alex opens his mouth quickly, dying for Greg to take him, dying for anything to happen to him.</p><p>Greg takes his cock in his hand and feeds it into Alex's mouth. Alex uses every trick he knows of not to choke; he doesn't actually do it until Greg is almost in his throat. "You better calm down," Greg says, putting his hands on both sides of Alex's head. "If you're going to let me have what I want, then you have to take all of it."</p><p>Greg starts moving, and Alex lets his eyes shut; he's so turned on he doesn't know what to do with himself, but this is all so deeply, deeply satisfying. His skin feels like it's a size too small, like this is so much that he's going to burst with it. His cock is painfully hard, but touching it feels like the most remote possibility imaginable.</p><p>"Just like that, there's a good boy," Greg says, his cock sliding steadily in and out of Alex's mouth. "I don't think you're easy, but I do think you're a slut." Alex wants to object, but it seems a little ridiculous. "But you need it brought out in you, don't you?" Greg laughs mockingly. "You need someone who can take you to your full potential. And what you really should be is my dirty little whore."</p><p>Alex gasps and chokes, because something in his hindbrain really, really likes that. Isn't that what Greg's been doing this whole time? Alex set all this up, but Greg made it work; Greg's the one who made him look desperate to please, all but begging to be used. Nobody would even find this surprising, the fact that it extends offstage, where Alex gave Greg everything he wanted the moment he asked for it.</p><p>"That's what you are inside, isn't it?" Greg says, and it curls in Alex's stomach. "You're a filthy little boy who wants everyone to see how debased you can get. You need to prove how much you can take, don't you?" He pushes in harder, like he's proving his point, and Alex can't stop himself from gagging. "You want to show everyone how much humiliation you can handle. You <em>live</em> for it."</p><p>Alex's hips are working without him even knowing about it, grinding against nothing but open air. The way Greg is talking, he makes it sound so good, so easy; he wants everyone to see him like this, pushed to his knees and made to choke, being used by someone superior to him in every respect. It's intoxicating, and Alex isn't sure he's not going to come in his pants.</p><p>Greg is moving faster, pushing in deeper, and Alex can't do anything but gag and choke and moan. "That's it," he says. "You should be proud of what a depraved worm you are. You know you love me doing this to you. Just let me use you, you slut. I'm going to come down your throat, and you're just going to have to swallow me, unless you want to choke."</p><p>Alex is already choking, but he feels so good he doesn't have it in him to be upset about it. Greg starts to move faster, and Alex can feel his pulse start to rush in his ears, his air getting cut off. It doesn't last, because Greg makes a muffled noise, like he's holding his hand over his mouth; Alex can feel him coming, and he swallows quickly, trying to keep up as best he can.</p><p>Greg finally pulls out, and Alex takes a gasping breath. He looks up, hazy-eyed, at Greg, who has such a look of power on his face that it makes Alex feel like his spine is going to melt. "Undo your pants and pull out your cock," Greg says, and Alex does it without even really thinking about it. "Now stroke it. Faster than that. You're going to come for me, and you're going to thank me for the privilege."</p><p>"Thank you, sir," Alex says, working himself quickly, needing to come desperately, but more than that, needing to do what Greg wants. "Thank you so much."</p><p>"Get yourself off for me," Greg says. "Let me see your pathetic little cock go off." Alex groans; that really presses a button, and he can't decide whether or not he wants Greg to realize that. "Oh, is that how it is? You just love to be humiliated so much that you even want me to point out that little half-dick you have? Come, whore, if that tiny thing even works."</p><p>Alex gets his hand in the right place just in time to catch it when he comes; even that's a miracle, because it feels like his whole body came out through his dick. He can't remember the last time he came that hard, so hard he shook. He sags, like he doesn't even have the willpower to keep himself upright.</p><p>"Shhh," Greg says, even though Alex isn't actually saying anything. He has a box of tissues, and he sets about cleaning Alex up, wiping the drool off his chin, cleaning his hands. He sits down next to Alex and pulls Alex to him, and Alex shuts his eyes, settling against him with a sigh.</p><p>"It can end here if you want," Greg says gently. "I'll get my shit together, and-"</p><p>"I think we should do that before <em>every</em> show," Alex says, sounding a little drunk.</p><p>Greg laughs, and it sounds hesitant but genuine. "It kind of works, doesn't it? I certainly feel like you belong at my feet."</p><p>"Mmm," Alex says. "Sets up a good dynamic."</p><p>"You really are ridiculous," Greg says, holding him close.</p><p>Andy's going to kill both of them if they hold things up and Alex has no earthly idea how much time has passed, but he's content to sit here for now. Greg is warm next to him and making no attempt to move, so Alex just leans into it, lets things happen.</p><p>It's not like he hasn't solved the problem. It's just perhaps not the solution that was intended. In fairness, he does like this solution much better.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>